dc3fandomcom-20200213-history
Sinestro Corps (New Earth)
, Mongul Corps | Status = Active | Identity = Public | Alignment = Neutral | Universe = New Earth; Prime Earth | BaseOfOperations = Ranx the Sentient City, Warworld; formerly Qward, Anti-Matter Universe | Quotation = In Blackest day, In Brightest night, beware your fears made into light. Let those who try to stop what's right burn like his power -- Sinestro's might! | Speaker = Sinestro Corps Oath | QuoteSource = Green Lantern: Sinestro Corps Special Vol 1 1 | OrganizationLeaders = Thaal Sinestro; formerly Arkillo, Mongul, Soranik Natu | CurrentMembers = Ampa Nnn, Arkillo, Bedovian, Bekka, Black Adam, Borialosaurus, Braach, Despotellis, DevilDog, Lyssa Drak, Flayt, Haasp the Hunter, Rigen Kale, Karu-Sil, Kiriazis, Kretch, Kryb, Low, Maash, Malia, Mallow, The Manhunters, Moose, Murr the Melting Man, Nax, Parallax, Ranx the Sentient City, Schlagg-Man, Scivor, Seer Ruggle, Setag Retss, Feena Sik, Sirket, Slushh, Smithwick, Sn'Hoj, Snap Trap, Stanch, Tekik, Thaal Sinestro, Tri-Eye | FormerMembers = Anti-Monitor, Black Manta, Bur'Gunza, Constantine, Creeper, Cyborg Superman, Deadman, Deathstroke, Dez Trevius, Duel Eknham, Enkafos, Etrigan, Fatality, Gleen, Gorgor, Harley Quinn, Horku, Imecsub, Insidd, Hal Jordan, Lobo, Meershom, Mongul, Narok, Parallax (Kyle Rayner), Romat-Ru, Scarecrow, Seeder, Starro, Superman, Superman-Prime, Amon Sur, Ugg-I, Wick, Wonder Woman | Allies = Green Lantern Corps, Weaponers of Qward, Saint Walker, New Guardians, Korugarans; formerly Lobo | Enemies = Guardians of the Universe, Red Lantern Corps, Justice League of America, Justice Society of America, Alpha Lantern Corps, Star Sapphire Corps, Blue Lantern Corps, Indigo Tribe, Black Lantern Corps, Third Army, Volthoom, The Pailing, Mongul, New Gods, Lobo, Parallax (Hal Jordan); formerly Green Lantern Corps | Origin = Created by the Anti-Monitor in order to facilitate his plans to feed on New Earth and the Multiverse. Co-created by Sinestro to instill fear in the Universe and the Guardians of the Universe so that they would be force to change the laws of the Book of Oa. | PlaceOfFormation = Qward, Anti-Matter Universe | Creators = Geoff Johns; Ethan Van Sciver | First = Green Lantern Vol 4 #10 | HistoryText = Before the Corps The Parallax entity is a space parasite that is the embodiment of fear that was imprisoned within the Central Power Battery on Oa. After a long time, the entity became known as the yellow impurity, the cause for the Green Lantern Corps' weakness with the color yellow. After Thaal Sinestro went rogue, he was banished by the Guardians of the Universe to Qward in the Antimatter Universe. When he returned, he wielded a power ring which used yellow energy. After various encounters with Earth's Green Lantern Hal Jordan, he was imprisoned within the Central Power Battery. There he was able to use his ring, which uses fear, as opposed to willpower, as a power source, to awaken Parallax from hibernation. From here, Parallax and Sinestro were able influence the fall of Hal Jordan and instigate the fall of the Green Lantern Corps, leaving one last Green Lantern: Kyle Rayner. Order Establishment With the Green Lantern Corps restarted with the return of Hal Jordan, Sinestro founded the Sinestro Corps and had been actively recruiting members, offering Yellow Power Rings and a role in the Corps to those who can "instill great fear". Members of the Corps are immediately taken to Qward to "...be subjected to psychological and physical reconditioning". The Sinestro Corps works in sectors, much like the Green Lantern Corps. Qward now has a huge Yellow Lantern Central Power Battery on it, similar to the one used on Oa. Arkillo, a large and muscular vicious alien enslaved all the Weaponers of Qward and forcing them to continuously build new yellow rings, programmed to breach the barrier between anti-matter and matter universe and find and recruit new ring-wielders. Arkillo also served as the Sinestro Corps' drill sergeant, similar to Kilowog's role in the Green Lantern Corps. Enkafos served as a strategist and adviser. Finally, Lyssa Drak, keeper of the Book of Parallax, oversaw the final test of the Sinestro Corps initiates, the Fear Lodges. Known members, other than the Corps' namesake and Arkillo, include Karu-Sil, raised by animals; Despotellis, a sentient virus capable of attacking Lanterns from the inside; Bedovian, the sniper of the Corps, capable of taking out a target from three sectors away while living off of the fungus growing on his "hermit crab" like shell. During this time, the Sinestro Corps attempted to recruit Batman, known even to some alien races for his great formidable and ability of instilling great fear in others. However, Batman's willpower combined with his previous brief exposure to a power ring allowed him to reject the yellow ring before it took him to be properly trained and molded into one of Sinestro's warriors. The yellow ring then sought a replacement and selected Amon Sur, the disgruntled son of Abin Sur, who was on Earth and attempting to steal Hal Jordan's ring. Forcing the Prophecy Prophetically, the Sinestro Corps itself became the catalyst for uniting the Weaponers of Qward, Ranx the Sentient City, the Children of the White Lobe, and the Empire of Tears against the Green Lantern Corps. Upgraded Manhunters started to appear throughout the universe. Hal Jordan encountered one on Earth and, with Guy Gardner, followed their trail to Sector 3601. Hal and Guy found several Green Lanterns, all of who were assumed to have been killed during Parallax's onslaught, and the Manhunter's new grandmaster, the Cyborg Superman. The Manhunters were defeated and Henshaw's head was brought to Oa. The Book of Oa has a forbidden chapter on cosmic Revelations, which included the following prophecy: ::"A face of metal and flesh shall speak of the secrets of the 52. Fear will rise. Willpower will gather. And a war of light will unleash the truth behind the power of the ring." After his interrogation, the Guardians learned that Henshaw is aware of the fifty-two parallel universes and that if New Earth was destroyed, the new Multiverse would collapse and the Antimatter Universe would take its place. Two of the Guardians, Ganthet and Sayd, warn the other Guardians not to ignore the prophecy because it could destroy the Green Lantern Corps. Sinestro Corps War Once the Sinestro Corps were at sufficient strength, Sinestro ordered an assault on Oa. While his Corps rampaged across the Guardians' homeworld, Sinestro was breaking the will of Kyle Rayner, who had been captured and brought to Qward by a Yellow Power Ring. Revealing that Ion was in fact a separate entity from Rayner, and that his agent Despotellis had killed Rayner's mother, Sinestro succeeded in breaking his will, offering him up as the new host for Parallax, who had escaped the Central Battery on Oa and was waiting in the Yellow Lantern Central Power Battery. The Sinestros' assault Oa succeeded in their missions of freeing Superboy-Prime and Cyborg Superman. Hal Jordan, John Stewart, and Guy Gardner, the three Green Lanterns of Earth, went to Qward to rescue their friend, along with the Lost Lanterns, who were ordered to rescue Ion at all costs. The Green Lanterns were able to rescue Ion, though at the cost of Ke'Haan, who was killed by the Anti-Monitor and Jack T. Chance, who was killed by Parallax, but failed to rescue Rayner. The Earth Lanterns then returned to Earth to enlist the aid of their comrades in the Justice League, while the Lost Lanterns returned to Oa. Meanwhile, Sinestro dispatched Arkillo and Enkafros to lead a force of Sinestros to destroy the Green Lantern planet Mogo, who was responsible for guiding the Green Lantern Rings throughout the universe. They had enlisted the aid of Ranx the Sentient City and the Children of the White Lobe to help them. A force under Kilowog and Salakk lead a counterstrike, with Kilowog sending a small squad to neutralize Ranx. However, the Lanterns' inability to kill handicapped them, allowing the Sinestro Corps to gain significant ground. Just as Kilowog all but admitted defeat, their power rings began transmitting a message: the Guardians had amended the first law of the Book of Oa to allow lethal force against the Sinestro Corps. Learning that they are in danger, the Sinestros break ranks in panic, while rookie Lantern Sodam Yat ends the battle by destroying Ranx. Mere moments after the battle's end, Jordan broadcasts an S.O.S. announcing that Sinestro is attacking Earth, using a new Warworld to transport their Central Battery as well. Earth's heroes assist the Green Lanterns, and Jordan and Rayner were able to break Parallax' hold over the latter, while Ganthet and Sayd, banished from the Guardians for their "heresy", imprisoned Parallax in the Earth Lanterns personal power batteries, while Sinestro leads a force to attack Coast City. The Anti-Monitor then arrives at the battle raging in New York City, and begins absorbing positive matter, hoping to destroy Earth and with it the multiverse. However, the Guardians arrive to deal with the Anti-Monitor himself. John Stewart and Guy Gardner come up with the plan to use Warworld's Yellow Battery to damage the Anti-Monitor. The two Lanterns throw Warworld at the Anti-Monitor, while the Green Lanterns raise a shield around the Anti-Monitor and Warworld to contain the blast. The explosion significantly cuts through the Anti-Monitor's armor killing Hank Henshaw as well, shutting down the Manhunters. Superboy-Prime then betrays the Anti-Monitor, throwing him across the universe, but is warped into the multiverse when one of the Guardians sacrifices himself to destroy Prime. At Coast City, Sinestro uses the Manhunters to drain Jordan and Rayner's power rings, only for Jordan to use a Manhunter power skull to drain Sinestro's. The three fight across Coast City, where Jordan finally defeats Sinestro. With their senior command removed, the Sinestro Corps withdraws. Post war Though the Sinestro Corps was defeated, the Rings were still being sent to seek out new bearers. One of these was Mongul II, who decided to take over the leaderless Sinestros. A number of them refused, so Mongul killed them and took their rings for his own. Mongul eventually made his way to Ater Clementia, using the Black Mercies to cause nightmares among those who were attached to them. Mongul was defeated and left for dead by a Lantern team under Gardner and Rayner's leadership, though Mongul survived and escaped without the Lanterns knowledge. He made his way to Daxam, which he conquered to serve as the homeworld of the Sinestro Corps, which he still claimed leadership over. Meanwhile, many in the Sinestro Corps began a campaign to terrorize the Green Lantern Corps by targeting their families. The Quintet, a group of five siblings, began targeting the families of rookie Lanterns and delivered their eyes to a training facility. After they were neutralized, the Sinestro Kryb began targeting Green Lanterns expecting newborn children, killing the parents and taking the children. She was later captured by a group of Green Lanterns under Rayner, with the help of the Star Sapphire Miri Riam, who took Kryb with her to Zamaron, in an attempt to be rehabilitated along with other female Sinestro Corps members. Seeking to restore their leader and end Mongul's coup attempts, a group of Sinestro loyalists began plotting to rescue him. When the Green Lanterns were transferring the imprisoned Sinestro to Korugar for his execution, the Sinestro Corps ambushed them, only to be in turn ambushed by the Red Lantern Corps and captured along with Sinestro. After a second successful rescue on Ysmault, Sinestro was informed of the Star Sapphires and Mongul's coup attempts. Returning to Qward, Sinestro revealed a secondary Central Power Battery to his loyalists, and instructed them to rescue the female Sinestro Corps members on Zamaron, then gather on Daxam's moon for his inevitable counterattack against Mongul. Blackest Night During the Blackest Night, Indigo-1 takes Sinestro to his home planet to face Mongul to reclaim his Corps. After a brutal battle between the two Sinestro Corps leaders Sinestro emerges victorious by exploiting a programming encoded in all Qwardian power rings that will stop them from being used against Sinestro himself. Mongul is imprisoned in one of the Central Power Batteries. Later the Sinsetro Corps come to Earth with the other Lanterns of the emotional spectrum to battle Nekron. Despite their hatred of the Green Lantern Corps they put aside their differences and help to end the Blackest Night. Brightest Day After the Blackest Night a truce between the Green Lantern Corps and Sinestro Corps was forged. Sinestro teams up with the other leaders of Lantern Corps to take out a Guardian of the Universe yet ends up a Green Lantern once more, leaving his corps on their own. New 52 As of the transfer of its leader, Thaal Sinestro, to the Green Lantern Corps, Arkillo took up the mantle of the newly re-dubbed Yellow Lantern Corps. | Equipment = * Book of Parallax * Yellow Lantern Central Power Battery * Yellow Lantern Power Batteries | Transportation = | Weapons = * Yellow Power Ring | Recommended = * War of Light :* Sinestro Corps War :* Blackest Night | Links = * }}